The Great Beautiful Strong Pair
The Great Beautiful Strong Pair is one of the official Tag Teams that appear in Rumble Roses XX. It was both formed by and is comprised of Makoto Aihara and Aigle to compete with the other teams in the tournament for the new Tag Team Championship title. They are a positively-oriented team (with both partners being Babyfaces). The "GBSP" is one of the more successful partnerships in the game, as Makoto and Aigle are close friends (with the two of them sharing a mutual positive dynamic.) Team Dynamic The Great Beautiful Strong Pair is an interesting team. While the combined stats of the team are not fully inclusive, GBSP is by no means lopsided (as with Rodeo Drive's heavy focus on strength). While neither player possesses signifigant strength or endurance to damage, their styles still complement each other quite well. With both Makato and Aigle being young and smaller fighters with slender builds, the team must rely on a combination of speed and agility in the ring, with much of their offense based around reverse-grapples, humiliation-building, and submissions. Makoto's Judo background makes her good at grappling, and her reverse-grapples (and general reversing abilities) allow her to confuse and inflict humiliation on the opponent. Makato isn't much a striker, and most of her attacks lean towards throws. Her suplex skills make her good for close-range fighting, however her low physical strength makes it difficult for her to easily pin opponents. Aigle has more of a focus on striking attacks, allowing her to pick up the slack somewhat for Makato during Tag Matches. While she lacks Makoto's humiliation skills, she makes up for it with her excellent grappling- which are can be used to transition into throws or pins. Like Makoto, she's also skilled in performing suplexes. It's good to build up multiple specials, since the ability to cancel an opponent's Killer Moves can be a more effective strategy in the long run then just using them on the opponent. Despite their lack of brute strength and endurance, the two girls can be a very effective Team- using their speed and agility to outmanuever and counter their opponents in matches. Team Overview "Let's be the strongest and most beautiful wrestlers in the world!" -Makoto (to Aigle), Rumble Roses. The relationship that we see between Makoto and Aigle, even in the wring, is very much that of a normal relationship between two friends. Being the same age, with similar family backgrounds, and newcomers to Rumble Rose, the two girls quickly become friends during the course of the tournament. In the second game, the team up to compete in the newly created Tag Championship. The two girls are quite open with each other (helping the other perform stretches before the start of their match) and seem enjoy an affectionate relationship- as they enter the arena holding hands. Because of their positive relationship, as well as both being Babyfaces, they work very well together in the wring. They're quick to come to the aid of one another without prompting and are eager to help their partner to double-attack an opponent. Their fairly sophisticated combination of skills makes them a force to be reckoned with in the wring. And with enough understanding of their team mechanics, the player can dominate matches with the two of them. Double X Move Super Buster A special tag team throw that can be performed while facing the back of the team's standing opponent. Only the team of Makoto Aihara and Aigle can execute this move. It begins with Makoto and Aigle standing behind their opponent. Aigle pulls the opponent down by the hair, as both of them applies an inverted facelock on their opponent. Makoto and Aigle both flex their free arm and shouted together, "Makoto's and Aigle's finishing move!'' Next, they lift their opponent off of the ground, each hooking their free arm around and behind one of their opponent's thighs. Both hold their opponents above the mat for several moments. Finally, Makoto and Aigle drops to the mat, making their opponent land on the back of her neck. As their opponent lays on the canvas, Makoto and Aigle finish the move by exchanging high-fives. Entrance Trivia References Category:Tag Teams